Many vehicles include devices or systems that can be impacted by the sun's rays inside the vehicle. For example, vehicle environmental control systems may need to operate in a different manner if the sun's rays are present and impinging on different interior surfaces inside the vehicle. By way of further example, the display associated with vehicle navigation systems and/or infotainment systems may also be affected by the sun's rays.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for determining the sun's rays' impingement on defined interior surfaces inside a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide improved systems for such determining of the sun's rays' impingement. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.